Famous singer: Catching my dream
by Maliya Wong
Summary: AU. It's the YuGiOh! cast doing Full Moon wo Sagashite! Yugi wants to be a singer, but he has a tumor in his throat. The two shinigamies, Marik and Bakura, to the rescue. This can only mean trouble. m/m -onesided- BakuraxMarik
1. The promise

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Full Moon wo Sagashite (If I did, I'd probably be rich by now! )_

_Note: I'm not from an English-speaking country, so the grammar may be a bit lame. If I make mistakes, please say it to me.

* * *

_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

Yugi looked out of his window. He sighed. You see, Yugi had a problem, a big one. He had to choose between his biggest dream and his life. He always wanted to be a famous singer, but now he had a tumour in his throat. The only way to get better is by going trough an expensive operation, but Yugi knew that he would loose his voice after it. He didn't want to loose it, he couldn't. Yugi thought back about the promise he made years ago with his best friend, Joey.

FLASHBACK

"Yugi, I'm gonna to leave Domino-city tomorrow," said Joey.

"What!" said Yugi, his heart began to beat faster. "But I don't want you to leave, Joey!" By now, tears began to run down the short boys' cheeks.

Joey smiled, his eyes looking sad. "You know I gotta go, Yugi. My sister, Serenity, is waiting for me in the US.

"I know," said Yugi, between two sobs.

"Promise me this," said Joey. "When we see each other again, we'll be closer to our dreams. Me, getting the money for my sisters' eyesight. You, as a singer."

Yugi began to smile again. "You forgot about your other dream."

Joey blinked.

"Being a famous duellist, remember?"

"Huh, geez I forgot 'bout that!" said Joey, with one of his goofy grins on his face.

Yugi fell anime- style. "I hope you won't forget your luggage tomorrow."

_The next day, on the airport._

"Aaaahhhh! I forgot my luggage!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_


	2. Dr Tristan

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Full Moon wo Sagashite (I wish I did, though. )_

_PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

_The next day, on the airport._

"Aaaahhhh! I forgot my luggage!"

END FLASHBACK

**Back to the story**

While Yugi thought about that, he began to sing. He was lost in his song about the promise he made with Joey, when someone interrupted.

"Yugi, are you singing again!" yelled Grandpa.

'O, kuso!' thought Yugi. His grandfather didn't like music at all. It reminded him to much about Yugi's father. "I'm sorry Grandpa," said Yugi, "but I..."

His grandfather cuts him off. "Don't talk back, Yugi! No buts. Dr. Tristan is here, so be a good boy."

Yugi saw Dr. Tristan come in. He was here to examine Yugi.

"Hello Yugi, how are you?"

"Hi Dr. Tristan, I'm fine, thank you!"

Yugi and his doctor began to talk to each other, when Dr. Tristan asked: "Ooh Yugi, I was wondering... When do you want to have your surgery?"

"Uhm... Well Dr. Tristan..." Yugi began to feel awkward, his heart was beating faster. "I ehm... I really don't want to have one."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! YOU'LL PUT YOUR LIFE IN DANGER!" screamed Dr. Tristan. He was looking really scary right now.

Yugi sweat dropped and putted his hand forwards in defence. "Ehehehe... Dr. Tristan, please calm down."

"Uhm...sorry lost control," said Dr. Tristan, when he gathered himself together. "But why are you doing this then, Yugi?"

"Because I'll loose my voice," Yugi simply replied.

"Yes, but..." Dr. Tristan was cut off by Yugi.

"I'm not afraid to die, but I am afraid that I won't be able to sing anymore," said Yugi, while smiling sad.

Dr. Tristan thought for a moment. When he finally realised what the boy had said, his eyes grew wide. "...Y-y-yugi."

In one second Yugi's expression changed, he smiled his happy smile again. "Anyway Dr. Tristan, can I ask you a favour?"

"Uh, what?" Dr. Tristan wasn't there with his mind.

"Can you let me go to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Uh, why? You want to have a cover, so you can go shopping?"

"No, actually..." said Yugi, with his most innocent smile and big puppy eyes, "I past the first stage of the judging for the Domino Records Artist audition! I haven't told this to my Grandpa, so..."

"NO!"

"Pleeeaasseee?"

"No no no, I'm your family's doctor! I know how much this means to you, but I can't help you."

* * *

_Well, this chapter is done. Next is coming up soon!_


	3. Meeting with the shinigamies

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Full Moon wo Sagashite (But you all already know that.)_

_Note: Replies are below._

_**WARNING:** A tiny little bit Tea-bashing. (Sorry for the Tea-fans, I've got nothing against this girl!)

* * *

_

**What happend earlier**

"No, actually..." said Yugi, with his most innocent smile and big puppy eyes, "I past the first stage of the judging for the Domino Records Artist audition! I haven't told this to my Grandpa, so..."

"NO!"

"Pleeeaasseee?"

"No no no, I'm your family's doctor! I know how much this means to you, but I can't help you."

**Back to the story**

_The next morning._

_  
_Yugi sighed. 'Well,' he thought, 'if Dr. Tristan won't help me, there is only one thing I can do.' He walked out of his bedroom, down the stairs. When he came into the living room his grandfather was sitting there, drinking some tea.

'Here it goes,' thought Yugi. "Grandpa, can I go out, pleeaassee?"

Cleary, the answer was: no. "No Yugi, if you want something, you can ask Tea."

"I don't want to go shopping, Grandpa." Yugi took out piece of paper. "You see, I past the first stage of this audition to become a singer."

"Oh really..." said Grandfather Moto with a suspicious smile on his face. Normally, Yugi would have noticed this, but he didn't this time. He was happy, because he thought his grandfather wasn't angry with him. But of course, Yugi thought wrong.

"Look Grandpa, it's written on this paper."

Grandfather Moto came over to Yugi. He snatched the paper out of the Yugi's hand and ripped it into pieces in front of the boy's eyes.

"NNNOOO!"

_In Yugi's bedroom_

Yugi looked out of the window, while thinking. What to do, what to do? He had to go to that audition, but his grandfather grounded him. He couldn't sneak out of his bedroom, because Tea was watching.

"Err, that girl's driving me nuts!" Yugi thought out loud.

Tea was outside singing one of her terrible friendship-songs. She was sooo annoying. She was always giving speeches about friendship. Sometimes Yugi thought, all Tea could think about was friendship, and maybe he was right. 'Oh kuso, I can never get out of here,' thought Yugi.

Suddenly, a hand came out of the wall, followed by a head with spiky white hair and a body. Then, another head popped out of the wall, this one had blonde hair like a dessert. They were both boys. The white-haired boy was wearing a blouse, with a light tint of blue. The blonde was wearing a cute lavender belly-shirt and lots of gold.

The blonde began to speak: "Yes, this must be him. Yugi Moto, age 14, Domino City."

"Hey Marik, he looks like one of those little colourful dolls in the toys-store," said the white-haired boy.

Marik sweat dropped. "You've been stealing from the toys-store again, Bakura?"

"Ehehehe, I've got to practise, ne?"

Yugi's mouth fell wide open. "They came through the wall!" he thought out loud.

Both boys turned their head. "AAAAAHHHHH! HE CAN SEE US!"

"Eh... Is that a bad thing?" Yugi asked smiling, while putting one hand behind his head.

"Yes that's a very bad thing! We are shinigamies, your not supposed to see us!"

'Huh,' thought Yugi, 'shinigamies, am I dreaming?'

"So," the blonde then said, "if he can see us, shouldn't we introduce ourselves to him then?"

"Okay," the other replied.

"So little boy, let us introduce ourselves. We are the MISRL-team," said the two, while posing like two geeks.

"Nani?" was all Yugi could bring out.

"The Millennium Items Holding Shadow Realm Lovers-team!" The two then said, while making another pose.

"Huh..."

"I knew it!" Marik then said. "This is the most pathetic name in history! You always make dumb names!"

"Hey," Bakura said, "You came up with the idea of giving our team a name."

"So now your blaming me!"

The two began to argue with each other, until Yugi interrupted: "Uhm... Did you two say you were SHINIGAMIES?"

"Eh... hai?" they replied.

"Then that means I'm going to die, right?" said Yugi, with a sad smile.

"Ehehe, don't cry," Bakura said, trying to cheer Yugi up, "You've still got a whole year!"

"IDIOT!" Marik yelled against Bakura. "You think that will cheer the boy up!"

"Well at least I'm trying to do SOMETHING!"

They then again start fighting.

'If I've just got one year, I have to hurry up,' Yugi thought. He turned his head to the wall where the MISRL-team came from. 'I HAVE TO TRY,' he then thought.

"Well, then you try it!" Bakura yelled, while pointing at Yugi, or were Yugi stood a few seconds ago...

"Nani kuso! Were did he go!"

* * *

_Well, this chapter is done. Please, stay tuned!_

_To BoxieRoxie: I still wanna thank you for your review! I forgot to do that in the last chapter, sorry for that!_


	4. Outside the building

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any._

_**WARNING:** Little hint of one-sided love from Bakura to Marik. (I have no clue why I'm warning for this, but most people do it.)_

_PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

'If I've just got one year, I have to hurry up,' Yugi thought. He turned his head to the wall where the MISRL-team came from. 'I HAVE TO TRY,' he then thought.

"Well, then you try it!" Bakura yelled, while pointing at Yugi, or were Yugi stood a few seconds ago...

"Nani kuso! Were did he go!"

**Back to the story**

"Taxi! Please taxi!" yelled Yugi. A taxi stopped and Yugi got in.

Just then the man driving turned his head. "I can't let you go, 'cause today you're gonna meet the person, who can prevent you from dying." said Marik.

"Aaaahhhh!" yelled Yugi and rushed out of the car.

A chase began through the city. 'I have to get to that audition,' thought Yugi, 'I've promised Joey.' Eventually, Yugi arrived by the building where the auditions were about to begin. He then noticed a strange Rod, made of gold and laying on the ground. 'Wow pretty,' thought Yugi and he picked it up. Suddenly, a loud poof came and Yugi was caught by Marik, who was now holding the Rod.

"I've got you now, Yugi," said Marik while smirking.

Bakura came running. "Marik wait up!" He then saw Marik holding Yugi's arm. His face changed. "If you think you can steal from the King Of Thieves, you're dead wrong!" yelled Bakura against Yugi, while glaring at him.

Marik sweat dropped and the only thing Yugi could bring out was: "Huh?"

Bakura kept on yelling at him, but Yugi turned his attention to Marik. "Please let me go! I need to go to that audition!"

Marik tilted his head a slight bit. "You really want to become a singer, don't you?"

Yugi nodded. He then said: "If I don't get through this audition, I'll be willing to go with you freely."

"All right, I'll let you go," said Marik, while letting is arm go.

"WHAT!" Bakura stopped yelling. "You're letting him go! Marik you baka! The boss is going to kill us if he finds out!"

"Zip it, Bakura!"

"Zip it! You, zip you're own ass!" And they started bickering again.

"Ehehe... Guys?" Yugi tried to get their attention.

"WHAT!" They both yelled, which made Yugi jump in the air.

"I eh... I need a favour."

"What is it?" asked Marik.

"The minimum age was sixteen, so that's what I filled in, when signed myself up. I was wondering if you could -"

"N - o."

"But-"

"No, I'm not gonna make you older!"

Yugi thought for a moment. He then turned back at Marik and said, "Pleeaassseeee?" while giving the irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"No. Must. Resist. Cute... ARGH! I give up, I'll do it!"

"Yay!"

Marik took out a strange little golden pyramid. It had the Eye of Horus on it just like on Marik's Rod. It was then that Yugi noticed a golden Ring hanging around Bakura's neck, also with the Eye.

"This is the Millennium Puzzle."

"A Millennium Item, like in the name of your team?"

"Hai, it gives you a mind link to us, so you can contact us with problems and stuff, since each of us three have our own Item. Now, when I point to the Puzzle with my Millennium Rod, you say 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', so that you'll trance form into a healthy sixteen years old boy. Ready?"

Marik pointed with is his Rod to him and Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs: "YU-GI-OH!"

"Geez' I don't need to get deaf!" _(A/N: Oops, Yugi shouldn't be able to yell this loud, with the tumour in his throat. Oh well...)_

A strange feeling went through Yugi's body. Then it was over. Yugi went over to a window and looked at his reflection in it.

"Wow," was all he could bring out.

Yugi looked amazingly hot! His sweet amethyst eyes were replaced by cool crimson ones. He was about a head taller now. And his hair was also different. The sweet innocent Yugi was now replaced with a hot bad ass look.

"Thanks!" he yelled and ran inside the building.

And Marik and Bakura were once again bickering and glaring daggers at each other.

"You helped that boy!"

"It was part of my plan!"

"Yeah right! Now, what are we gonna do!"

"Watch me, idiot."

"Your the idiot! And you called him CUTE!"

* * *

_So, is Yugi gonna win this audition? What kind of plan does Marik have in mind? And will Bakura ever get Marik? _

_To Gir the insane robot: Thank you and your inner yami, Michal Bolten, for reviewing. Guess your right, spelling isn't that important._


	5. The audition

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Full Moon wo Sagashite. Oh, but I do own the song Yugi's gonna sing for this audition. So, all rights reserved... (Doesn't matter that much, since you can only read two and a halve sentence.)_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

"You helped that boy!"

"It was part of my plan!"

"Yeah right! Now, what are we gonna do!"

"Watch me, idiot."

"Your the idiot! And you called him CUTE!"

**Back to the story**

So I'm in now, Yugi thought. _(A/N: He looks like Yami, but he 's still Yugi!)_ Just then he bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going!" a boy with icy-blue eyes and brow hair yelled at him.

"Sorry sir," apologized Yugi.

The boy tilted is head a little and his eyes softened a bit. He introduced himself: "My name is Seto Kaiba."

"I'm Yugi, nice to meet you." Yugi put his hand out.

Seto shook his hand. "Nice to meet you to." Then a little smirk crept up his face. He let his eyes flood over Yugi and observed him. "There's a rumour that you'll only win the audition when you have good looks." And with that he left.

Yugi blinked. Good looks?

People were waiting nervously, one by one they were called into a room and came out after halve an hour. Eventually, Seto Kaiba got out of the room. Yugi heard him mumbling something about going to the bathroom. Time past by and now it was Yugi's turn to get in.

_Meanwhile._

"Oh just shut up and let's get in the building!"

Bakura and Marik got into the building. Just then they saw Yugi get in the room.

"No wait!" yelled Marik, while running up to Yugi. To late, the door slammed shut right before his nose.

"Oh great plan Marik," Bakura said sarcastically. "Kidnap the boy, before it's his turn to perform!"

Marik shot a death glare at Bakura.

Bakura ignored it and continued: "We're to late, he's already in! If he wins he won't go with us freely. And he might have already met the person who's gonna prevent him from dying!"

"Yeah I know, I know!" said Marik. "If it wasn't for you, we would have kidnapped him already and then he would have lost."

"Oh, so now you're blaming me? You're such an asshole!"

A vein popped out Marik's forehead. He's calling me asshole! Argh, if it weren't for his kawaii chocolate-brown eyes and snow-white hair, I would have killed him, thought Marik. All right, stay calm, just ignore him.

"All right Bakura, I guess we'll just have to wait and hope he's gonna lose."

_Inside the room._

"So Yugi Moto, why won't you sing some thing for us?"

'You can do this Yugi,' thought Yugi to himself, 'just play the bad ass. Yes, I'm a bad ass. I just gotta sing a cool song.' And he began to sing.

"They wanna shut me down. They wanna lock me up. They wanna..."

_The bathroom_

Kaiba was sitting on the toilet, reading a newspaper. Outside was a whole line of people waiting for him to come out. 'Nice and quiet,' Kaiba thought, 'no little brother to distract me from reading my newspaper.'

_Back to Marik and Bakura._

"AAARRRGGGHHH! We've been waiting for 15 minutes!"

"Ehehe... Try to relax a bit, Marik," Bakura tried to calm the blonde down, without effect.

"Aarrggghh! I'm getting nuts here!" Marik yelled. Suddenly, something snapped inside his mind. His eyes - no, his whole face began to change. And his hair went very spiky. The Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. He now looked like a creepy psycho-freak.

'Iiiieeeppp! Not good,' thought Bakura. His face went paler then you can imagine, since his face is normally already not that colourful. He then ran to a table and hide under it. Just in time.

Marik pulled his Millennium Rod out and started sending everyone to the Shadow Realm. He was laughing like a real psycho. "Mwuahahaha! Die everyone die. I, Yami Marik, am the ruler of this world now, not that stupid pharaoh Atemu!"

* * *

_Iiiieeekkk! Marik snapped! Who's gonna stop him? And is Kaiba still letting people wait for the toilet. Will Yugi win this audition? Only one way to find out, STAY TUNED!_


	6. Crazy Marik

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Full Moon wo Sagashite. Don't own the song "Oops! I did it again" either, that one is owned by Miss Spears. (But Kaiba is having fun singing it, so...)_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

Iiiieeeppp! Not good, thought Bakura. His face went paler then you can imagine, since his face is normally already not that colourful. He then ran to a table and hide under it. Just in time.

Marik pulled his Millennium Rod out and started sending everyone to the Shadow Realm. He was laughing like a real psycho. "Mwuahahaha! Die everyone die. I, Yami Marik, am the ruler of this world now, not that stupid pharaoh Atemu!"

**Back to the story**

A strange dark mist was flooding in the building. People were running and screaming. Begging for Yami Marik to spare their life. The noise wasn't disturbing Seto Kaiba, though...

_In the bathroom._

Kaiba was banging his head on the music from his disc man and singing like crazy at the top of his lungs.

"Oops! I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game!"

Life sure was fun, without your annoying little brother hanging around you constantly.

"I'm not that innocent!"

_Outside the bathroom_

There was no line anymore outside the bathroom, only chaos...

"No, please spare me. He did it! He- Aaaahhhh!"

"Mwuahahaha! DIE! I'm the new ruler of the world!"

"Uhm... Marik what are you doing?"

Yami Marik turned his head. "I'm not Marik, I'm the new pha- Yugi?"

Yugi was standing there smiling at him. Marik's hair fell back immediately and his face turned back to normal.

"Oh, hi Yugi. Did you lose?" _(A/N: Marik wanted Yugi to lose, remember?)_

"Well I don't know. They haven't decided anything yet, they would tell who the winner was right after the auditions."

Bakura came out of his hiding place. "Oh thank Ra, you're back to normal, Marik!"

Marik and Yugi blinked. "Nani?"

_After a few minutes_

"We have a winner! The one who will get the contract for Domino Records is..."

* * *

_Is going to be revealed in the next chapter, mwuahaha!_

_To Dark Priestess Ray: Many thanks, for supporting my story. You can stop hoping, 'cuz I'm going to continue this! (I don't like to quit something, without finishing it.)_


	7. Words of pain

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**WARNING:** Yugi is going to die. Poor boy...

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

"We have a winner! The one who will get the contract for Domino Records is..."

**Back to the story**

"And the winner is... SETO KAIBA!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "I... I... I lost?" Tears began to burn in his eyes and he felt like something was inside his throat, chocking him...

"Well then," Marik said, his voice almost in a whisper. "I guess that means you're coming with us now."

Even Bakura had a look of sadness on his face. He walked over to Yugi and said: "I'm sorry you've lost."

Yugi gave a little smile. "It's not you fault, Bakura."

Suddenly a voice interrupted. "Uh, Seto? Seto Kaiba? Is there a Seto Kaiba here?"

"Uhm, Marik?" Bakura turned to Marik. "Have you send some guy with brow hair and icy blue eyes to the Shadow Realm?"

Marik looked at him like if he was stupid. "Did I send ANYONE to the Shadow Realm in the past three months?"

"Well..."

But Bakura was interrupted by Yugi. "Seto Kaiba? I saw him leave to the toilets."

The voice came again. "Well, if Seto Kaiba doesn't show up, we'll just have to do with Yugi Moto"

"NOOO!" Marik and Bakura screamed in unison. "Oh my god, oh my god! Our boss is going to kill us."

Yugi got them out of their worries. "No need to panic. I don't want that contract anymore."

"NANI!" Bakura and Marik looked at him, confusion written all over their face.

Yugi gave a small smile. "I don't want to be the second choice. Besides, I want to be chosen for my talents, not for my looks."

Marik smiled. "You're a wise boy, Yugi Moto. So, that means you're coming with us, eh."

"Hai."

"No second thoughts?"

"Not one."

_One year later_

Joey Wheeler has gotten back from the US, and is now walking down the streets to a small game shop, owned by Yugi's grandfather.

'I wonder if Yugi has gotten a bit closer to his dreams,' thought Joey.

He smiled, thinking about the things he has achieved in this year. He was already champion of the US and with the money he won, he paid for his sister's operation. Eventually he got by the game shop. Closed.

"Uh? Why the heck is it closed?"

Tea walked by. "Joey, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me alright. Who else did ya thought it was?" Suddenly Joey noticed something. Why was the usually so cheerful Tea looking so sad?

"What's wrong Tea? Did something happen?"

"You may not know this yet, so I'm telling you now. Yugi died a week ago."

Joey felt like he was hit by a rock. Yugi - his best friend - died? That can't be possible. But he knew it was. He swallowed hard. Tears were burning behind his eyes, but he didn't let one fall. He didn't want Tea or anyone else see him cry.

"If you want to see him." Tea paused and took a deep breath. It was hard for her to say these words. A tear slipped out of her eye and was rolling down her cheek. "He's buried next to his father and mother. I think you know were that is."

Yes, Joey knew were that was. And he ran. Away from Tea. To Yugi. He ran down the streets. Left. Right. Cross. Faster. And faster. Joey felt like he couldn't breath, but he had to keep on running. There it was. Joey stopped running. Slowly he walked closer and closer. And there, he stopped. Before him stood Yugi's grave. _(A/N: I don't know what dates to put in it, so you just have to use your own brains.)_

_Yugi Moto,_

_You will always have a place in our hearts._

_(...-...)_

A single tear slipped out of the corner of Joey's eye. He fell on his knees and cried. Cried until he could cry no more. He then whispered a few words.

"Aishiteru, Yugi."

* * *

_This is so not fair! Yugi's gone. But the story still hasn't end yet... Yugi will get a better end, even if it's the last thing I do. STAY TUNED..._


	8. Catching my dream

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own the song "(I'm a) Bad boy". All rights reserved..._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

A single tear slipped out of the corner of Joey's eye. He fell on his knees and cried. Cried until he could cry no more. He then whispered a few words.

"Aishiteru, Yugi."

**Back to the story**

_On a shinigamie-party_

"Wooohooo! Yay!"

Bakura and Marik were dancing in a disco, swinging there hips on the beats.

"Hey Marik, don't you think our boss is great. He invited us for his birthday-party!"

"Definitely. Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink. You wanna come with me, Bakura?"

"Yeah oke."

So, Marik and Bakura went to the bar and got their selves a drink.

"Hey you know Marik, I bought a new CD. It's from a new guy, calling himself Yami. Many people are wondering who the guy is."

"Ha, I bet you didn't buy that CD..." Marik smirked.

"Alright alright, I stole it! Geez, do you really have to mention that?"

Then, someone interrupted their conversation. A tall man spoke through the microphone.

"We have a guest here... Ladies and gentleman, give a big applause to Yami!"

A young teen with tri-coloured hair and crimson eyes walked on the stage. Bakura's eyes grew wide and Marik stared at the boy, speechless. Music began to bang and everyone was tapping their feet on the beats. It seemed like ages before Bakura and Marik got out of their trance.

"YUGI!" they yelled in unison.

And they were right. It was Yugi. Yugi was singing on stage. And he was doing great. Marik and Bakura calmed down and Bakura smiled, looking at Yugi.

_"They wanna shut me down  
they wanna lock me up  
they wanna kick me out of tha town  
that's what they want, yeah! _

They're so fake  
they only take  
and they break me  
'til nothing's left  
that's how they fake me  
'til I'm all gone  
yo baby  
that's when their job is done.

I'm a bad boy  
I'm the terror to town  
I'm a bad boy  
I'm that dangerous sound.

Motherfuckers don't want me to tell  
all I say is a lie  
they wanna push me to Hell  
'cause I make people cry.

They're so guilty  
they're so filthy  
and they break me  
'til nothing's left  
that's how they fake me  
'til I'm all gone  
and crazy  
that's when their job is done.

I'm a bad boy  
I'm the terror to town  
I'm a bad boy  
I'm that dangerous sound.

They wanna keep the kids away from me  
I spread death and lies  
they say young guys only want me  
'cause I can hypnotise.

They're bad  
they're mad  
and they break me  
'til nothing's left  
that's how they fake me  
'til I'm all gone  
ooh baby  
that's when their job is done

I'm a bad boy  
I'm the terror to town  
I'm a bad boy  
I'm that dangerous sound.

_I'm a bad boy  
I'm the terror to town  
I'm a bad boy  
I'm that dangerous sound. _

I'm a bad boy  
uh...  
motherfuckers, that's what they are  
I'm a bad boy  
yeah...  
I'm a bad boy..."

The song ended.

(_A/N: I know this isn't the most cheerful song, but Yugi wanted to have a bad ass-image. I've mentioned that a few chapters earlier.)_

Bakura smiled. Yugi did it! He had achieved his goal, even after his death. He was an amazing boy!

'Well,' thought Bakura, 'if Yugi can do it, then so can I.' He looked next to him, were Marik was sitting. Yes, he thought, no matter what happens, I will catch my dream...

THE END

* * *

_To Pawikan: Many thanks for supporting my story! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter..._


End file.
